Second Glance: A Vampire Tale
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Permanently "ON HOLD" - AU after book 10. Leon, Chris and all other police personnel have lost their memory of Count D, his Pet Shop, critters etc… The subconscious mind did not… How will these things change our friends and their lives?
1. Prologue

TITLE UKNOWN

**Second Glance - A Vampire Tale**

BY Lil Nezumi

--

**Summary: ** AU/Continuation after book 10. Leon, Chris and all other police personnel have lost their memory of Count D, his Pet Shop, critters etc… However, some things are remembered by the subconscious mind… How will these things change our favourite characters? How will their lives change and did they begin to change before they lost their memories?

**Timeline:** In the books, Chris was 6 or 7. Leon had become a regular visitor to the Pet Shop for quite a while prior to the end of the series.

**AU TIMELINE:** Leon began investigations one year prior to Chris appearing due to the fact that trust was there for him to leave his little brother in Count D's care without worry.

**1. ** Beware major OOC within my AU/Continuation storyline.

**2.** Chris has been around the shop for about three years. After that he had decided to speak and move back to live with his aunt and uncle, he was 10.

**3.** Leon's changes began to occur about two years after his brother began living at the pet shop. Not really apparent at that time to anyone involved with the brothers or even to Count D, as the changes were only occurring after hours and neither D nor his younger brother were ever told about them.

**4.** The _Dracula_ episode in the Manga did not take place **at all** in my timeline. I'm rewriting it to occur after all the mangas, beside it fits into my timeline and helps with my story outcome.

**Disclaimer:** All characters of Pet Shop of Horrors belongs to Matsuri Akino, only modified for my pleasure and yours, if you willingly enjoy my story. I make no money from writing this and frankly earning something for doing something this fun sounds too much like real work to me.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

**Prologue:**

--

"Hey Leon," Jill called out to him. "You want to get together with us tonight to celebrate."

"Celebrate what," he asked in a distracted tone. He was currently typing in his 14th request to transfer to into the Interpol Program. If this didn't work then he would continue his studies until he became a private investigator and was able to move to another country. '_All this studying has to get me out of here_', he thought. '_I need to move somewhere my aunt and uncle can't chase Chris._'

"Celebrate the closure of the Heartford case," she explained. "You were wonderful with the way you were able to determine who murdered the heiress. We're going out to celebrate our much deserved success."

He replied absentmindedly, "No thanks, I'm too busy."

Jill shook her head and left the building, following the others out of the office.

That has been almost his standard reply lately, "_No thanks, I'm too busy_." Everyone wondered what he was too busy with and they were beginning to get worried at the changes that they have seen come about in him.

He went from brash, abrasive and uncouth to, well not exactly peaceful, but contained and calmer. No one would ever say he was refined, but he did acquire some modicum of politeness, which everyone attributed to his always hanging out in Chinatown. No one in the precinct knew what he did there, but his hand to hand skills had greatly improved. The same could be said with his hand eye coordination.

No one was about to complain or demand an explanation either, at this time, because his arrest record was impeccable. He seemed to be able to deduce a lot of the criminals' premeditations and determine many of the motives or the criminal intent of many their culprits better then ever before.

His physical changes were often remarked upon, usually out of his earshot though.

He was no longer wearing his hair in the late 80's shaggy rocker style. He had let his hair lengthen to his mid-back, which forced him to change the way he tied it. He still tied it at the nape of his neck, but then braided it down and tied the end off. His bangs grew longer, feathered to the side of his head and he always pushed several of the escaped strands behind his ears.

His clothing had not improved too much, he still wore jeans, runners, T-shirts with goofy sayings, but they were now always neat and tidy. He didn't smoke much anymore, in fact if everyone at the precinct took the time to compare notes they would realize that he hadn't been smoking at all since his little brother Chris had been taken from him.

All of this has been going on since his young brother Chris had returned to living with his Auntie and Uncle in Boston. They came and took him away when Leon was out working on a difficult and dangerous case.

They had heard that Chris has started speaking again and therefore since he was back to "_normal_" they came and "_fetched_" him, as if his silence was a disease they needed to have fixed or cured. Leon snorted softly whenever he thought about this.

Leon was no fool, when it came to the motives of his Aunt and Uncle. He knew that should his little brother feel threatened or ever hurt that deeply again, he would clam up once more.

That's why he began his "_extra_" training for Interpol. The reason he didn't want anyone to know about it, was that he'd had many difficulties before because of the linguistic requirements. Now, suddenly after years of trying to grasp another language, he found that he was able to understand the simple and complex nuances of French and Italian, verbal and written. He studied those two as his preferred languages because he was hoping to end up some where overseas, working either privately or for one of the American Embassies or Consulates in either France or Italy.

However, for the fun of it and due to his additional physical training that was taking place during night classes in L.A.'s Chinatown, he was grasping, with total auditory comprehension only, the complex Chinese language and most of the strange, but interesting cultural nuances and style. There was not a lot of style or cultural nuance to learning French or Italian, as they were fairly similar to America in the timing of their growth. But the Chinese culture was deeply seeded with history and style. The silks, food, screen doors etc… all drew Leon to adopt something from them, even if it was only deeper appreciation for the culture itself.

His grasp of languages did, of course, coincide with Count D's departure, but as Leon no longer remembered anything from their time spent arguing over tea, everything he was now learning was no longer confusing to him. All of his memories with the Count seemed to have been pushed deep into his mind that there were times when they only surfaced in his dreams, but he never remembered the details, only the sense that something was now missing and lost to him.

Hoping to pass the last criteria this one final time, he applied once more to the Interpol Program.

Leon knew that he would need to leave America in order to obtain a couple of multi-national citizenships. Once that was done, gaining custody for Chris should be easier.

He had decided to apply for the furthest and hardest location, thinking that China would not accept him because he couldn't read or write in that language, but one of his other preferred countries would. If all this worked out, then by the time that Chris was in his teens, which of course will be the more trying age for his Aunt and Uncle to deal with, Leon would hopefully have a home ready for both of them overseas.

--

Chris was ten, when his Auntie and Uncle came to "_fetch_" him. He also knew that, at the time, his brother was working towards a scheme that would allow him to live permanently with his "_Big Bro_".

He knew that Leon need some time and space on his own to get everything set up. Therefore, in his young mind he _knew_ that he needed to '_allow_' his Aunt and Uncle to believe that they had succeeded in luring him back to Boston and away from his brother's '_bad_' influence.

He also knew in his heart that he was leaving something else behind, but having forgotten all the events with Count D and his Pet Shop, it passed from his conscious mind and rested far too deep in unconsciousness to ever be brought forward by any immediate circumstance.

He had felt some changes occur within himself and found that he was drawn to the same languages that his brother was currently studying. More importantly, though, he was drawn to the arts. He had begun to draw and sketch things when he was living with his brother, but now he found a strange near consuming need to carry a small sketchbook and various pencils, charcoals and pens of all shapes and sizes with him at all times.

His drawings began slowly with bits and pieces of a person, place and/or thing. Lashes, lips, eyes of every shape size and from every kind of creature he came across. He drew fingers, hands, lamp-posts, textured hair and animal fur, doorways and doors, windows, buildings, signs, leaves from different trees, claws and paws of animals found around town and the zoo. He continued to draw only incomplete images, almost like the shadows of the things he truly wanted to draw.

He continued in various mediums branching out into water colours and oils only to finally settle on both with favour. He kept his paintings and drawings, small, but very detailed, mimicking places and various environments without any creature or person in them. It was like he was preparing to add them later, maybe on larger canvases, but he never stopped drawing, painting or sketching. He just felt like he couldn't stop.

His Aunt and Uncle were not thrilled about this, however since Chris was clean cut and not involved with the darker elements of the city and as long as Chris continued his studies and played at least one athletic sport, this to please his uncle, he was '_permitted_'' to continue his '_frivolous_' past time. They were hoping that he would eventually outgrow it, but Chris was hoping that Leon would succeed a lot earlier, in order for him to be able to quit all sports.

Chris figured that around the time he was about to be 14 years old, he would have to start slowly rebelling against his Aunt and Uncle, hopefully to get them to let him go once more. If they didn't, then he decided that at around or about 16 years old that if, and only if, Leon had succeeded in his plans, he would get more drastic in his rebellion.

He knew the kinds of things that his Aunt and Uncle '_disapproved_' of and he would definitely do some of those. If he had to he would begin a life of petty crime, like lifting stuff for his unnatural '_habit_' a.k.a. his drawings.

Still he hoped that everything would turn out well and with as little pain as possible. His only other option was to create or fall into a nasty situation that would necessitate his silence once more, knowing that his relatives could never handle that happening again. Should he be institutionalized, his options would really be slim in order for him to be placed in his brother's care, but he was prepared to take whatever chances he could for the best.

--

Sofu D had advised his grandson on what he thought was the best course of action at the time that D's father became a baby, but now his frustration in his grandson's lack of enthusiasm was building. His grandson was working, but not at his best. It looked like he was pining for the uncouth detective. This would have to stop or else Sofu would need to do something very drastic about this new turn of events.

He decided to look into how the detective was fairing, his current situation and whereabouts. He discovered quite surprisingly and pleasingly that the detective was adapting, improving his living situation and lifestyle.

Sofu frowned in thought wondering at the changes he could detect within that human male and found something extraordinary. The detective had already begun to change his thoughts and plans to accommodate his grandson's needs to move locations. It was not something that his grandson was aware of and would never have known until the detective was sure that he had succeeded in his endeavours.

The detective's own brother was changing as well. His young mind was affected by the incense from the shop, as well as prolonged exposure to the '_other_' sight, which had caused the young boy's mind to change as well. He was far more accepting of this otherworldliness and was now growing into a fine young man.

Sofu looked further into the souls of these brothers and saw that they were each in their own way pining for his wayward grandson, for animals of the Pet Shop and for the Shop itself.

Glancing down at the baby in his arms and looking into the violet eyes of his infant son, he saw an innate understanding flash in the child's eyes.

Fluttering his long sooty lashes and blinking cutely at his father, the baby showed acceptance to any decision Sofu chose to make from this point on. Baby D laughed and gurgled joyously pleased with how things were beginning to turn out. He hoped in his tiny heart that his son would eventually know that everything was all right by him.

Sofu was confused by the deep knowledge that his baby son seemed to impart, but finally making his decision, he looked down at Baby D and smiled. Baby D giggled his laughter once more and clapped his tiny hands in agreement, as though knowing exactly what Sofu D was about to do.

--

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

Chapter One:

--

**FAST FORWARD SEVERAL MORE YEARS**

It's been two weeks since Leon picked up his sixteen year old baby brother from Italy's International Airport. His plans had been a complete success and now he had a permanent home near Venice with an apartment condo in Rome.

Both places were fully paid for by the extra cash he earned from very grateful and private individuals from several prominent families. Some of the families were in China and others were from the rich elite living near the Riviera in France.

Most of his work was under cover or sleuthing, but since he won his position at Interpol and had passed his P.I. (private investigator) exams for all the countries of his choice, he was able to work his own hours and at his own rate.

Leon was amazed by the changes in the youth. Chris had grown and was now almost a foot and a bit shorter than himself. His eyes were forever the same sky blue as his own, but the kid's hair. He still caught himself staring at the extreme colour change because now Chris' hair was a two tone mix of black and dark blue. Often the hair was tied up in order to prevent it from falling into his eyes while he was working on his paintings, most of the time it was just down a loose, falling just below his shoulders.

His style of clothing was another major change that Leon felt he needed to get used to. However, it wasn't that bad. Chris found a love of cargo or combat pants due to the multiple pockets that were deep enough to carry most of his drawing articles. He also wore lots of plain coloured T-shirts and sometimes when he was in the middle of painting he wore something like a dancer's halter that cut at his mid-riff with just the low hanging cargo pants and no shoes.

Leon didn't really care about that, but what he did care about was the extreme measures and the lengthy fight he had with his family concerning Chris and the boy's permanent future placement. Chris did go somewhat extreme in his rebellion, even to the point of not communicating verbally with anyone. However this time when he was brought before family court and he was able to write out his request to the judge and the lawyers. He wanted Leon to have full guardianship of him and that was all he wanted.

He didn't care that his mother had left a sizable account for his upkeep and he certainly didn't care if his aunt and uncle got the money in exchange for the years that they "raised" him. All Chris wanted was to finally live with his brother and his brother was more than capable of supporting him now, without the need of extra incentives, unlike his money grubbing Aunt and Uncle.

Chris won and after selling off everything that was considered his, he had his passport ready and all the official paperwork was finalized. The embassies were aware that Leon Orcot would now have a dependent that was solely his responsibility. They were not pleased with this, but they felt it would not affect his work, so they allowed the multi-citizenship to come through for the teen without a hitch.

If the truth were really known, Sofu D and Baby D (who was now a lively six year old) were playing with the minds of the officials in order to reunite Count D with Leon and Chris. Every time they did this, they were grinning madly at one another, as though it was a game to be played. In reality, to them it really was a game. To move the pieces and players to achieve the best possible outcome.

So, with the mind manipulations, Sofu D and Baby D accomplished the fastest multi-citizenship passport process ever known to anyone who ever worked in those departments and just for one young Christopher Orcot. No one was the wiser nor did they really care.

All that remained to be done, was to re-unite Count D with Leon in such a fashion as to trigger the detective's memories. Then again due to the fact that all agents involved in the Law, Police or Investigative Professions in the country of Italy had to pass psychological evaluations, it was going to be easy for Sofu D to become the doctor performing those evaluations on our favourite detective. Baby D was enjoying the new changes in his upbringing and hoped that one day all of them could be re-united... period.

On top of the evaluations, Sofu D and Baby D were also playing with the dreams and memories of the Orcot brothers in order to bring forward specific memories into their rightful location within their minds.

The final blow will be to give them a system shock, but those two wonderful plotters had a nearly foolproof plan. His grandson was not going to like this and to be honest Sofu D and Baby D were a little apprehensive about how the brothers were going to react as well.

--

**FOUR WEEKS AFTER CHRIS HAS BEEN LIVING WITH LEON**

Count D was going through his mail for the day, when he found the door to his shop flung open by a very gusty breeze, followed by the sound of small feet running down the stairs into the Pet Shop.

"Q", Q-chan came in flying furiously and squeaking, he launched himself at Count D.

"Q-Chan, no fair, you're supposed to...", a young voice said from the open door. "Oh... Hello," a small purple-eyed boy observed Q snuggling against Count D's shocked cheek.

"Q-chan?" Count D whispered to the babbit. He lifted him from his shoulder in order to get a good look at the little yellow creature with bat wings and mini-horns on his head. "It really is you, what are you doing here?"

"We were playing a game of hide-and-seek, but he ran away from the _designated_ play area that we had decided on. Oh, cool... a Totestu, may I pet him?" The small child asked crawling on all fours, watching the strange mixed beast of goat-tiger-man peering out from under nearby furniture.

"T-chan, you may come out, if you want," Count D said. "I think now is a good time for tea. Right...Q-chan?" The Count looked at the babbit in the eye and was wondering what exactly was going. Q-Chan was his grand-father and was now here with a young boy, who must be his father turned child and who was sitting on the floor petting a contented T-chan behind the ears.

"Sofu...", the Count began.

Q-chan sighed and changed back into his human looking form. He sat down across from D and kept an eye on the young one as other animals came out to enjoy tea and sweets. "You've certainly hidden yourself well this time. How are you to cater Dreams and Wishes, if the Shop is not in a better location? You've practically hidden yourself away."

"Grandfather, please," D responded. "Those that need to find this Shop will, in fact there have been quite a few people visiting the shop lately that I haven't finished with all of my correspondence."

"About that," Sofu began. "You may not like part of it from the Chinese Embassy. We got a letter from them ourselves a few weeks ago and I came by to see if you had accepted their assistance."

"Assistance for what?"

"You haven't read it?" Sofu asked in a shocked tone, but he was far from shocked inside.

Count D stood up and went to look over his mail. There it was in bold black and gold lettering. It was a letter from the Chinese Embassy.

--

_Honourable Count D_

_We have received startling news from mainland China and from more than a few other countries. There has been a rash of killing sprees against some of the more prominent Chinese citizens in the "Chinatowns" of those countries._

_We have compiled a list a suspected targets and you happen to fall into the killer's victim profile. We humbly request that you accommodate a member of Interpol or our choice of Investigator to be your bodyguard and protector during this strange time._

_He is very well known in China and France to be very effective in this kind of position. However, he does have a dependent that will have to stay with you, as well._

_If we do not hear from you within a week, we will assume that you accept our humble request and we will make sure that our operative is at your location by Friday July 8th._

_Please be assured that he is one of our best and that his brother will not pose any problems to you or your shop. We have had both of the them evaluated by our good Doctor and he was impressed by their knowledge and resilience._

_With sincere regards,_

_Ambassador Lao Chin,_

_Chinese Consulate, Italy_

--

"July 8th, this year??" Count D was a little bit in shock, as today was the 7th of July.

Sofu started chuckling, "My son it looks as though your instincts were quite on target. My wayward grandson, did you not even notice that letter until today?"

Count D went back to his chair and sat down hard. He was stumped. He would normally have opened such mail, but of course he had decided to put it off and then he guessed that he must have lost track of it.

"Interpol, police, and a youth, ugh... This a respectable place of business not a day-ca...", he stopped himself from continuing that sentence because it brought with it some rather testy memories of _his detective_ and the detective's cute look-a-like younger brother.

"Looks like we're right on time then, we can help you set up rooms for them," Sofu said.

The youthened D nodded, stood up and walked over to his son. He placed his small hands into the soft ones of Count D and said, "We'd love to help you. Will you let us my son?"

D looked into the violet eyes of his father and smiled. "It is strange to hear you speak to me like you were my father. Of course your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Where do you think that I should set them up?" He asked, looking from one to the other not quite noticing the calculating looks that were passing between the two.

"Well, as it happens I know that the dependent is a teenager...", Sofu D put up one hand to stall D's protests. "The boy is quiet and he is also an artist, preferring to draw and paint rather than be loud. In fact he is also mute, although I think that is by choice."

D blinked at that statement, he had never encountered anyone mute by choice except for young Christopher Orcot, but that boy started speaking again, losing his ability to _see_ the animals.

"Very well, I will accept your assistance," he said graciously to his Grandfather and father.

"We're going to be staying near here as well," Sofu stated. "You see we were asked the same thing from the Chinese embassy and I've decided to open my practice next door. That way we would be assuring mainland that two of the prominent citizens are well protected. I hope you do not object to the two of us living as your neighbours?"

This was a highly unusual set of circumstances for the Kamis. They never lived close to one another before and certainly not under such strange conditions. D looked at his grandfather and found that something had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was _evolving_.

D bowed his head in respect to his elders and said, "It would be my pleasure to have you as my neighbours. Where are you located?"

The youngest D stood up suddenly and shouted, "Yay, we get to stay." He began to run around the room in circles, his young kami magic affecting a few of the older creatures.

T-chan had been older, but now was youthened by the child to an older teen appearance. Pon-chan, who had aged gracefully was youthened even further, back to the way she was when she first met Chris. Her relative aging process was faster and shorter than T-chan, she was due to pass on soon. T-chan had lived a lot longer then Pon-chan. A few others were affected as well until Sofu caught the little whirlwind and settled the magic in him.

"We have the store entrance on the left of the shop and we'll be living in the apartments above, but we will connect to the magic of the shop in order to be able to live comfortably and to visit without having to step foot outdoors." Sofu then heaved a sigh, looking down at the changes in the animals and at his excited son. "One of the other reasons we need to be near here," he started to say, but then was stopped by D raising his own hand.

"I understand. Something in him has changed his magic."

"I think it was when he manipulated the DNA strands of his weapon," Sofu said.

D just nodded, "Very well let's get started. We'll find rooms for you and then we'll find rooms for the Policia."

--

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

Chapter Two:

--

**JULY 8**

Chris and Leon had been up late last evening putting the last minute touches to their packing. In the end everything was fine. Their cook had even made up excellent samples of sweets in order to butter up the Chinese pet shop keeper from little China.

Leon had heard somewhere that it is better to catch flies with honey and therefore knew that a small gift was in order. The guys had everything packed and ready to go. Now it was just a matter of getting there and hopefully not being chased away.

The Chinese Embassy had personally requested that Leon be the one to stay with the reclusive Pet Shop owner in Venice's own version of Chinatown, known as Lil China. Knowing how the people tend to react to him, he decided to mellow his clothing some more for this assignment. He chose loose, but comfortable cargo pants, emulating his little brother somewhat. He stuck to his runners and T-shirts, but kept them plain coloured and dark.

To him a pet shop has animals and animals usually tend to have accidents, therefore he needed something easy to change and easy to wash. His sleepwear was another matter that had changed over time. His fascination with L.A.'s Chinatown lead him to owning several pairs of silken underwear and more then a few three quarter sleep bottoms with mock cheongsam tops (sleeveless), of all colours and designs. It was this that Chris has recently picked up on and had acquired several of his own, only his were mainly black, blue and any combination of the two.

Chris, made sure that he had enough paints and solvents to work on his projects. He also made sure that his IPOD, a welcome gift from Leon, was filled with music.

They made their way through the traffic and into Lil China without a hitch. Chris was guiding his brother from a map that the embassy had sent over. (...Do you think that they will mind me not speaking for a while?...) he mentally sent to his brother.

Leon had never lost the ability to hear his little brother, so he replied as though there was nothing wrong with him. "Nah, I'm sure that everything will be fine."

(...How can you be sure?...)

"Truth," Leon said. Chris nodded and so Leon continued, "I have this wonderful gut feeling about it. You know my gut never lies. There's just something about this that feels right."

Chris nodded, he had that feeling himself and was glad that he was not alone with such a feeling. He looked up startled, as the vehicle came to a stop and Leon had turned off the engine.

Chris stepped out of the SUV and was mesmerized by the sign and location. (...Like from a dream...) his mind whispered. He took note that the entrance to the shop was down a set of stairs behind an elaborate set of screen doors. He was frowning now because this looked so familiar.

"Little Bro," Leon heaved a duffle bag out of the vehicle. "A hand, if you please?"

Chris smirked and started clapping his hands. "Very funny," Leon retorted sarcastically. "Now get over and grab some of your gear before I '_accidentally_' drop it."

Chris looked horrified at that thought, but knew that his brother was just teasing him back. He grabbed his backpack and hauled two straps belonging to his easel and canvas holder over each of his shoulders. In each hand he had cases that looked like large tool kits. His brother was carrying his last bag, as the ones in his hands and back had all the jars and bottles of solvents that he needed to clean up after himself, plus most of his books, sketches, pencils, pens, ink and paints.

Leon was saddled with two duffel bags of their clothing, plus one large case that carried his laptop and another that held his immediate working files. He was compiling information for another client and having this job did not mean that he had to put his other ones on the back burner. In fact since the compiling involved some places in Lil China it was a good thing that he was residing here for the time being.

Chris headed down first since he was ready. As he entered the shop... he just stood there feeling a bit lost. He was somewhat dazed by the smell. It was very familiar and very comforting.

"Hiya," a small voice chirped up at him.

Chris looked around and found a small boy sitting by a low coffee table, petting the few animals that had free range of the store and that were sitting around waiting for their turn to gain his attention.

The boy had straight, wispy dark hair and the most unusual purple eyes that Chris had ever seen in his life.

"Are you one of the ones that'll be staying here?" The young one asked.

Chris just nodded his head, as his gaze drifted to the various creatures surrounding the boy.

One in particular caught his eye. Golden yellow feline eyes lazily turned in his direction, eyes that widened in recognition, boring into sky blue eyes, staring in return. It was from a strange sheep-goat-tiger mix.

The little boy stood up by his side, taking notice of Chris' locked gaze. "That's a Totetsu, but we all call him T-chan or Tetsu," the boy said. "Follow me," and then continued on to explain about the Totetsu and its colourful history. The child took hold of one of the bags from the teen's hands and started to walk away.

Chris was captivated and fascinated by the story that he just followed along, allowing himself to be guided further into the shop and away from his brother. He wasn't aware that he had started to follow the story, occasionally turning his gaze to the strange creature that the Totetsou was and that had followed them silently walking beside him.

T-Chan's mind was running amuck with tons of questions, but many of which he couldn't ask because somehow he knew that Chris couldn't hear him. Not like he used to when he was a child.

"Here we are," the little chirper said. He lead them into a room with a large double bed and several doors leading away from it. One door lead to Chris' own bathroom and the other were just storage or closet space with one exception. "We were told that you're an artist." He received a nod from Chris confirming that information. "See that door in the back," he said pointing to door that looked like it belonged to a closet. "It goes up to a section of the enclosed roof. Don't worry there are plenty of windows on every side and they do open to let fresh air in."

Curious, the blue-black haired teen made his way across the room and was about to open the door when the purple-eyed tyke said, "Don't you need to unpack first?"

(...Everything with me are supplies for my projects...) Chris explained, instinctively knowing that anyplace with this type of incense meant that some people would be able to understand his thoughts. He had his own gut instincts, like his older brother, and knew that the little boy would be able to understand him.

(...My brother is taking care of bringing in my clothes...) He explained to his company. Opening the door he found a set of narrow stairs leading up to the roof. As soon as he was through that small passage and out into the open, he gasped. The view was incredible and there was a huge number of plants growing freely up there. It was a warm, peaceful and welcoming place. Better, it had sections that were not crowded by plants.

"It's a meditation garden," the boy said. "It has different areas that anyone seeking a particular environment, can find the one they prefer. Not everyone can meditate in a plant garden, some need to do so in a sand garden like those ones." He pointed out the different areas and Chris was pleased that they did not clash with one another, but blended nicely with one leading into another.

The boy then took Chris' free hand and led him further to a small nook like corner. There was an alcove within the wall with several small shelves and a large, old table set up in that corner. It was a very large table and it looked liked it had seen better days, but was still very heavy looking and solid. It was definitely large enough to hold many of his supplies and it wouldn't matter if his solvents fell onto it. That's what the boy said.

All that was left to do was to begin to empty his bags and to set his projects up in order to begin painting, drawing or whatever his heart wanted to do.

He set down his bags and took the one that the boy had taken to help him out. He place it on the table and then he took out a small canvas satchel from his backpack and slung that over his head, around one shoulder. It contained several pads of paper and several pencils and charcoal of different thickness for initial drawings. He then knelt down to the boy and said (...My name is Christopher Orcot, what's yours?...) He held out his hand to the little tyke and waited.

Lil D's eyes widened and then he had the decency to blush because he was not one to forget his manners and yet in his excitement to get the boy inside and talk to him, he had neglected the most basic courtesy. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I was just happy to have someone else to talk to that I forgot my manners," he said, explaining his flustered appearance. "My name is D." He took hold of the hand before him and shook it. Letting it go the little tyke did a small bow of greeting, which Chris repeated back to him.

This please the youthened D and it surprised T-Chan, until the goat-mix remembered that Chris was shown the polite and proper way to greet those that lived in the L.A. Chinatown. Those folks had loved the little blonde tyke and were happy to show him many things.

Chris frowned and asked (...Like the name of the shop?...)

"It's tradition," he explained. "My father's name is D and so is his father and his father's father, but I think that you've already met mine. He goes by the name Sofu D."

Chris cocked his head to one side. (...The doctor?...) The little D just nodded and Chris thought about it, '_Well that certainly explained the toys in the Doc's waiting room._' He just patted the tyke on his head and said (...Let's go back. You can show me around and tell me more about this shop, also I need to get my other bag from Leon...)

Little D had taken an instant liking to the youth. There was definitely something about the younger Orcot that he liked. In fact, if he thought about it, it was probably because Chris did not speak down to him like many of the others were want to do when he was out with his father. The others in the village tended to bow down to Sofu D, but they just patted his head and told him how cute or adorable his was.

It's wasn't that he didn't like the attention, but it was humiliating to be talked to like he was a baby or child who shouldn't know anything. Chris actually listened to what he had to say about T-Chan, speaking which he looked over to the creature and found that T-Chan did not want anything more than to just stay next to the former blonde.

Little D nodded and took one of Chris' hands leading him back through the shop to show him where his brother could be found.

Meanwhile, Leon was being shown around by Sofu D. This had surprised him because he was hoping to meet the shop owner that he was to protect. Unfortunately for him there was an emergency in the country and the current Count D had to attend to it personally.

Sofu D explained that the shop was handed down generationally and therefore he was asked to keep an eye on it for the time being. Since Leon was to watch over all of the Ds then it was alright, but he was a bit apprehensive because it looked like one of his charges would not be around for the time being. Still he was grateful that someone was there to greet him and his offerings of sweets were not turned down.

His own set of rooms was almost in a different section from his brother's, but he didn't mind. He was given a room for his electronics and after viewing many of the other rooms he was happy that it was allowed. This shop seemed to thrive on antiques and when his thoughts turned in that direction he was shocked at the familiarity of everything.

He was used to strange occurrences from his travels through the country of China and a few others. So if he felt that there was something familiar, he knew that in time he would eventually find out what it was and why. It was just like the times he knew when some things were better left where they were, undisturbed.

Sometimes his cases involved supernatural elements and he knew that in the past he would have been very skeptical about all of it, yet there was always a voice that he knew was not his own telling him that, '_In this world, there many things that are beyond your comprehension and imagination. There are still many unexplained mysteries. The human habit of trying to understand the world with a limited knowledge of it...Is beyond foolish._' (direct quote from _Dragon_, vol. 2)

He knew that every time he heard that voice in his head or that when he remembered those words, it helped him to accept his current situation and proceed or progress even further to the proper outcome for his investigation. In fact he had become adept at twisting the words in his reports to reflect the "accepted" truth that his current supervisor expected, while not putting the whole truth into a report.

Example: Ghosts became unknown entities or even John Does with no discernible features. Fantastic animals were known as creatures of similar descent or looking like...a particular beast.

Leon presented his reports in the accepted fashion in order to properly close his investigations with his superiors. Instead he maintained true records on little jump drives or keys and wiped the rest of the "odd" information from his laptop. He knew that if the data was ever recovered from his laptop, it would seem like fantastical stories, so that's how they were labeled in his system when he was investigating and in his keys. Right now he was just glad that he was able to have all his devices with him and was allowed to use them in the Shop.

He was soon settled into a three room suite that had a sitting room study type entrance with a door that lead to his bedroom and another that lead to a joint bathing room. He didn't care that he had to share, he was used to it and was quite happy to find the bathroom had a Japanese set up with a separate washing and shower area.

The tub that was used for soaking was huge and had a whirlpool system in it, but it was not so modern that once the whirlpool was activated that the water became violently agitated. It was actually a slow moving system that just allowed for the water to move around the body in a calming fashion, which is just what Leon liked about it when he first tried it out later that evening.

He had set up most of his belongings when he heard a knock at his door. "Yes," he said. "Come in."

(...Hey Bro...) Chris said walking in with T-Chan and a little kid holding his hand. (...I heard that it's almost time for tea...)

"Well this stuff can wait. Your bag is there by the door," he pointed to it. "You can get it after we have something to eat."

Chris just nodded and was lead out of the door. T-Chan was stumped. Here was the obnoxious detective that they had gotten away from almost six years ago and now he was back. He frowned and knew that there was no way that this human could have found this place without some _otherworldly_ interference and T-Chan suddenly had a bad feeling that Sofu D was responsible for this new turn of events for some reason.

'_Sure the Count was pining, but he should have gotten over it by now. Shouldn't he?_' He thought and then realized that someone was waiting for him to leave the room. Leon held the door open and just watched as T-Chan seemed to be thinking about something.

Leon's subconscious mind had him recall such a creature and therefore he never doubted that there was something intelligent about the Totetsu. Finally getting a little impatient he said, "You can't stay in here and they're bound to be waiting on you to serve the tea, so let's get the lead out."

T-Chan was startled when he was addressed by Leon, of all possible humans. He grumbled under his breath and walked out of the room, leading them back to the front for _tea_. He remembered that Chris didn't like tea, so he made a stop in the kitchens for a can of pop for the teen.

Leon watched as T-Chan maneuvered the frig door open, grasp a cold can of pop in his mouth and shut the door. He then followed him to the main sitting room and watched amusedly as Chris was trying to find a polite way to turn down tea and ask for something else.

The goat-mix then just jumped into Chris' lap and waited for the teen to take the can from him. Chris' eyes met the golden slitted ones in a pleased surprise. Happily, he took the can and scratched the creature's head around the horns and said (...Thank you T-Chan...)

T-Chan turned around in place and settled himself in the teen's lap. He began to purr, as one of Chris' hands began to pet him. He had a smallish smile on his animal face and closed his eyes contentedly.

Leon took a seat near Sofu D and watched all of this with a smirk on his face. He knew that something was up with this shop and also knew that some things were more than they seemed. He decided that he was just going to wait for the events that will probably be occurring in the near future.

He turned his attentions to Sofu D, as the old man explained what some of the creatures were and some of the histories and legends surrounding their more fantastic cousins.

Leon was happy to be here, in fact something close to the surface of his consciousness gave him the feeling that he was very happy to be back at Count D's Pet Shop.

--

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

**Author's Note: **From this point of the brackets and dots **(...)** on, will shows where I am using nearly direct quotes from Vol. 4 and story "_Dracula_", told you I'd re-write some of that.

Please remember that in my storyline the "_Dracula_" sequence never happened, until now. Please enjoy the story.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

Chapter Three:

--

During the first time they all had tea together, a phone call was received on a non-electronic phone. That had surprised Chris and Leon, but then at the same time they weren't all too surprised due to the number of non-electronic elements that they had seen around the Shop.

The call had come from Count D and it seemed that he was going to be delayed in returning to the shop by about a week. Sofu D just told him to take the time needed to help those in the country and that the shop was in good hands.

"Don't worry they're here and are just getting settled," Sofu D said into the old rotary phone. "Yes, of course they did... No it looked professionally done... That doesn't matter... One of the animals can notify them if they are away and you return... No I'm sure that it will be all gone by the time you return... I will not save some for you, the freshness of them will be gone by then... I'm sure that if you ask nicely, they would provide some more or something equivalent... That's enough I think you need to return to your duties... I promise... Arigato."

Sofu D shook his head, "Silly grandson. He just wanted to be sure that the sweets that you've brought to us were adequate and had wanted us to save him some. I just explained that that freshness of your generous offer would be lost by the time he returned."

"That's alright," Leon said. "I will have enough time to get to know the area and find out which stores have the best cakes and chocolate here. That way whenever I leave the shop I will return with something sweet, just in case he returns unexpectedly."

Sofu D and Little D were pleased with that because that meant that everytime that Leon left the store he would be returning with sweets no matter what.

Chris cautioned his brother when he noticed the looks in both Ds' eyes (...Be careful, Big Bro. They look like they're more interested in the sweets than in the politeness of the gesture. You will be living here and they shouldn't be expecting something from you every time that you leave the shop...)

Little D pouted and crossed his arms. Leon just winked at his brother and looked at the little boy, saying, "You know that's true. I wouldn't want anyone saying that I was buying my way into this Shop's or anyone's affections."

Little D began to protest saying that they were not going to think that about him or his brother, but then he noticed the mischievous looks between the two brothers and was soon outraged that they had conned him into reacting. Leon didn't let him stay mad though, as he used the standard "Tickle Tactic" to cheer up the little chibi.

The little tyke didn't know what hit him, but he loved the feeling of being forced to laugh out loud. It's not so much as forcing his laughter, but more of a 'I can't help, but laugh' type of outburst. Despite his feeble protests, he didn't want Leon to stop just yet.

It was not something that he ever recalled his own father doing with him and he certainly didn't expect Sofu D to so now. But he was not going to stop Leon or Chris, should he choose to join in like he just did and Sofu D knew that his son needed someone that can see all sides of his youthened boy and accept him as is.

Sofu D smiled into his tea and continued to drink it silently, just listening to the joyous laughter that filled the shop. His son really needed that. Now all that was left was for him to bring his grandson some happiness too.

--

It took Count D about a week to resolve the issue in the country. In the meantime both Orcots had spent plenty of time in the shop in order for the prior magics to be reversed and current magics of Sofu D and Little D take over in order for them to remember their past association.

They were regaining their memories in good time, but it still was interesting to watch, in the course of his grandson's absence, how the two former Americans interacted with the various animals of the shop.

Pon-Chan and T-Chan never strayed far from Chris. Chris, himself, was pleased with their company and had taken to drawing them and many of the other animals of the shop. Strangely, he felt ready to draw whole creatures and it felt, to him, that these were the only ones worthy of it.

These animals in this shop were the only ones he wanted to capture on various papers and in watercolour. He didn't feel ready to use his oil paints just yet because he felt in his mind that he was waiting for something to happen or to shift.

Leon on the other hand, petted whatever nearby creature happened to settle near him or on him at the time. Strangely it was Ten-Chan that mostly accompanied him around the shop. Seems that Ten-Chan had become fascinated by the inconsistencies of the old Leon, compared to the new one he saw. He even read some of Leon's reports and when the Special Agent was away, Ten-Chan accessed Leon's computer to read the true reports. He loved them.

Leon also spent a lot of time learning some of the layout of Lil China and getting to know some of the residents. He was now fully aware of the events that lead to many of the district owners needing protection. However, only one owner was, as of yet unaware of those conditions.

Count D was still in the country assisting with the birth of another mystical creature without a name. It was in a part of the land that was still hidden and untouched by humans. There were still many of those places left in the world.

During that week the Orcots' dreams became more vivid and real. Their memories surfaced and they could see the events that had been blocked from their collected past.

Leon often dreamed of a mismatched set of eyes and a beautiful coquettish man that always wore beautiful silk cheognsams and other traditional Chinese and Japanese outfits. Who, also, during that time, seemed to come on to him on several occasions. Well that person certainly left broad hints as to what he wanted. Leon was surprised that he never acted on it, but then remembered that he wasn't Bi during that time period in his life.

His lifestyle had drastically changed since his memories of the shop disappeared. Soon after it was gone, he encountered a man that was involved with another man at a police conference. This particular guy did not have any stereotypical characteristics of a _gay_ man, neither did his partner, but the love that they enjoyed with one another was unmistakable. Leon had wondered if he was limiting himself and therefore decided to explore some of his newly awakened curiosity and interest.

During his few intimate encounters with other men, he never bottomed and he was never seriously involved with anyone, but he did learn what to do and what not to do. It was the same kind of experiences that he had gained with women, it was just that his experiences with men came to him much later in life.

He knew that he needed companionship and that eventually led to a few steady and reliable dates, but nothing serious, as his career path was changing at the time. He knew that he couldn't permanently commit to anyone and his paramours understood that.

Chris' memories, on the other hand, were ones of recalling his youthful days of fun and adventure. He even remembered his first friend in the shop was someone who loved to swim. He couldn't remember the name of the boy, but it definitely looked like someone who loved to dive deep into the waters because of the scuba gear he always wore.

In his dreams about the shop, he never saw animals. He saw exotic looking people with what he now thought were some very cool sci-fi effects, but somehow he knew that all the markings or clothing were a sign of their true nature. He usually woke up from these dreams to draw the images before they left his mind. T-Chan was usually by his side in bed, but he could have sworn that there were times when he saw T-Chan with human features, rather than the mystical creature that he was.

During those times he just looked at the person next to him, mesmerized by the clothing and colours surrounding the goat-tiger mix. He never said anything about it in the mornings, but just drew what he saw. T-Chan and a few of the others that had peeked at the drawings, believed that Chris was only drawing his dreams and not what he was slowly beginning to _see_.

Chris showed them to Leon from time to time, especially when a particular man appeared in his dreams. Chris was drawing Count D from memory and sometimes his memory included the arguments that those two had. There was one particular drawing that Chris had of those two that Leon wanted his brother to paint for him.

Chris didn't mind, as it allowed him further practice and now Leon had a full watercolour painting of him and another man arguing over a coffee table filled with items for tea and, of course, a few animals in the background. Leon had it framed and placed in his office.

Strangely, after receiving that painting Leon seemed to recall what the argument was about. It looked like the man in the colourful cheongsam was complaining about Leon's manners and Leon was somewhat ashamed to realize just how poor they were at the time. Still he was primarily a stubborn American man and still did have a few knee jerk reactions to various situations.

Leon's dreams grew and changed to _other_ types of dreams that he was sure that he hadn't had since he was a teenager, which put into his mind, his younger brother. He hoped that Chris might have been spared some that angst, but then he knew that that was impossible. It was a part of the growing up process as boys become men and he knew that he had to let Chris grow up on his own.

Chris did indeed have some of _those_ dreams, but it always involved a man or person that had soft reddish hair, golden eyes and for some reason they always had horns on their head. He thought that he must be going crazy, but then he rationalized that since he was in a pet shop, of course his dreams would turn out a bit strange.

Although dreaming about a guy wasn't that different, he instinctively knew that if he had any questions of that nature he could go to his big brother. Leon had already told him about the new changes in his lifestyle and how he was as likely to go out either with a woman or a man. He then told Chris that his preferences were his own and that should Chris ever have the need to talk about them then as his big brother it was his duty to be there to listen, not judge and provide advice when asked.

T-Chan couldn't stay away from Chris, just like he couldn't stay way when the kid was left at the shop back in Los Angeles. The brat had been able to see him from the very beginning. In fact that brat had kicked him in the stomach and winded him, at the time. The little guy had managed to impress him and that also made him feel protective of the little blonde haired boy.

Now, however, with the changes that Little D had done to some of them, unintentionally, and with the way Chris was now, T-Chan still couldn't stay away from the younger Orcot anymore then he had in the past. However, now it was because Chris was so different and yet still the same.

Even Leon was different, but T-Chan was aware enough to have noticed that the eldest, before the shop left, had begun to change. Unfortunately, it was too subtle a change for Count D to have noticed or the Count wouldn't have left the Detective behind. '_Well, maybe he would have left him behind, but then he certainly would have kept in contact with him. Then again maybe not, as he is just a stubborn as the detective and the Detective's mind had been fiddled with._' He thought.

T-Chan's own thoughts were drawn back to the teenager that Chris had become. He felt a strange need to follow the boy and therefore was never far from him. He had eventually decided that he was going to stay by the kid's side and was not about to let him get away again. He didn't want the teen to leave him behind once more because the first time that he did, hurt the little goat creature. More then he wanted to admit. T-Chan had now taken to following Chris everywhere even to the bathroom when Chris was there to bathe.

Chris took over the care of T-Chan and Pon-Chan, feeling that it was something that he must do and quite frankly it helped that he wasn't always at his drawings. He had taken to going out with Leon to visit the area and usually separated from him to head to the park when Leon was going to be away longer.

--

They had all left early that morning to run their errands and Chris decided that he wanted to step out for a bit. Pon-Chan didn't want to follow this time around because apparently Count D came back late last night, which was about a week and a half after the Orcots arrived and she was hoping to see some fireworks from his first encounter with Leon.

T-Chan didn't want to miss it either, but he didn't want to let Chris go out without him.

Chris smirked to himself, knowing exactly what the animals were saying to one another. He didn't let on that it had been a couple of days that he could fully _see_ and _hear_ them once more. He did tell Leon that he didn't think that the shop was all that it seemed and Leon got a knowing look in his eye.

He leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear before the teen took off to bed the other night. "I see them too, don't tell them yet. I'm still pissed that the Count left without a word to me and I plan to confront him about it. Just don't know when yet," he whispered his plan. He was hoping to play a bit with the Count before getting the whole story from him. He wasn't going to toy with the dark haired man too much, not like he didn't deserve it for playing with their minds and memories.

Chris then confessed something to Leon that may have been disturbing in any other circumstance, but in this case it was understandable that Chris was feeling some attraction to the human form of T-Chan. Leon just told him to consult with the Doc or with Count D. They might have more insight into the logistics of such a situation.

Chris was happy that Leon understood and then realized that Leon might have certain feelings for the Count that he had suppressed before, but was probably going to be acting on in the near future. They both agreed that if the shop had to move that they were not going to be left behind ever again. It was too much to expect them to forget all of this once more.

Chris just told Sofu D that he was going out for a bit a fresh air and that he would return later in the morning. Saying that out loud the purple eyed tyke looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Chris just grinned at the boy and asked (...Do you want to come with us? Maybe you can pick out the sweets today...)

"Yes," Little D said excited. "Can I please father?"

Sofu D watched the two and decided that the chibi's lessons could wait. In fact he was hoping for something to happen later today, as he was fully aware that his grandson had returned and they were only waiting for him to wake up from his exhausted sleep. The shop was mostly quiet due to its current master's needs, but soon many of the animals would be clambering for Count D's attentions and his story of what happened in the hidden valley.

"Of course you can," Sofu D said. "Be back by noon. That should give you enough time to exhaust him and find some good sweets. Perhaps if you took a couple of the dogs to run around with him?" He request of the young Orcot.

Chris nodded and held out his hand for the tyke to take hold of, waited for Sofu D to hand over the leashes to a couple of the more active dogs and off they went. They left fairly late so they knew that they had about two and half hours before needing to return. They took their time playing fetch, tag or just plain running around.

Chris had grown accustomed to carrying a collapsible bowl for the animals in order to provide them with water during their excursions to the park. The animals loved it when the teen took them out of the shop. It wasn't like they didn't have room to run around in the shop, but sometimes it was nice to go out into the real world and play like their nature wanted them too.

They were happy that Chris looked out for them and was willing to allow them to run loose, as long as they didn't stray too far and came back when he called. He always told them what he wanted and they were happy to listen. At times it felt that Chris knew that the creatures could understand him and now it was just a matter of the teen proving to them that he could actually understand and _see_ them once more.

T-Chan was out there grumbling under his breath about having left the shop. Little D looked at the Totetsu and said, "You didn't have to come along, if you wanted to stay at the shop."

"Hmph," T-Chan said. "I won't let Chris go anywhere out without me, not anymore."

"You know that maybe your actions might be considered a little smothering, don't you," the boy said. "You don't even let him take a bath by himself anymore." Then he got a devilish look on his little face and said, "One would think that you have a thing for our young human guest. Do you enjoy seeing him naked?"

T-Chan's eyes widened, his face turned almost as red as his hair and he exclaimed, "D!" Shocked that a boy so young would bring up something like that. He sputtered and stammered to the child that it wasn't like that. "I j..just d..don't want him to g..g..go away again. If he does, then I think that I will be going with him...Without a contract. It's n..not that I like to see him n...na...nak...naked" He was red with the that thought and remembered watching the youth at his ablutions.

He never took his eyes off of the young human, there was something about Chris that drew his eyes. He was still stammering and the he unexpectedly confessed, "Uhhh... um...m..m..maybe a bit." He couldn't hide that from the honest purple eyes staring at him. He looked away embarrassed with his confession.

Little D just laughed with joy, meanwhile Chris was rapidly capturing both of them on paper. The two were sitting under a tree and Little D was laughing with both hands on his belly, leaning forward and occasionally looking at the Totetsu, while T-Chan was red with embarrassment. He was capturing the real Totetsu with his clothing, knees ups with his arms resting on them and the way he had buried his face in his hands, occasionally turned to peak at the chibi from a side angle.

Chris smirked and wondered what they were talking about, but then did not want to disturb them at the moment he was too busy trying to capture it. The dogs were busy running around and soon Chris' watch rang out that it was nearly time to start heading back to the shop.

His watch was set to ring at different intervals, so that if he was drawing the first time it rang was an alert to think about packing his things up. The second time was again an alert to begin packing and the last was to let him know that he had to leave within five minutes in order to make it on time.

Once he had them captured on paper, he was planning to capture them in colour, perhaps pencil or watercolour. Watercolour was a nice medium for this picture because it added a touch of whimsy to it. He wasn't going to paint it today, but perhaps later when he and Leon revealed that they could see the animals.

He started gathering his things and called out to the others that it was time to head back to the shop.

--

On the day that the Count had returned and was currently sleeping in his bed, Leon was stuck in a meeting with several other Agents from various cooperative departments around the world.

The Americans had sent a CIA and an FBI agent, the Italian government had Leon and two others and the Chinese government had sent a couple of their own agents. They were all sitting around discussing the '_Vampire Attacks_' that had been taking place against the Chinese citizens of their countries. It had yet to occur in Italy, but the leads they had led them to the Venetian Lil China.

Currently the Agents were all arguing about how to proceed, who had jurisdiction, who they should be watching, with Leon being the only exception because he was here not for his Special Agent status, but for his Private Eye one.

He was commissioned by the Chinese government to keep watch on the D family and it was because he had a history of solving the '_strange or unexplained cases_'. It looked like this was going to be another one of them. Leon had been following the trail of this murderer since he moved here from France. He still had connections in China and they were the ones that led him to the situation here.

"That is enough," Agent Norma Langley said **(...)**. "Please give this Vampire nonsense a rest. We are professionals here and the perpetrator obviously has expert knowledge of poisons. Whoever they are, they do not have pointy teeth or the wings of a bat. We have all of the coroner reports here and it is clear that all the victims had toxic levels of strychnine in their systems. For every victim, that has been the conclusive cause of death. The incisions found at the napes of the victims' necks were the works of a loon who wants to be a vampire."

The American CIA agent then said, "Of course, if it were a real vampire, it would have sired plenty of other vamps by now. We'd be completely overrun with the bloodsuckers."

"Rumors are that vampires only drink the blood of virgins, since it's obvious that in this day and age there'd be fewer of those, then it stands to reason that there would be fewer made vampires," said one of the other Italian special agents.

Someone else piped in, "Maybe it's a lesbian vampire?"

"A lesbian wouldn't be going after men," replied another. They were all enjoying the sensational whimsy of this conversation, but Agent Langley was getting fed up.

Leon just observed the others' reactions to all comments in the room and noticed that the FBI agent was far from amused at the direction of this current discussion.

A loud slamming sound startled the others into silence, as Agent Langley yelled at them, "That is enough. Lesbian vampires... There is no such thing as a vampire, gay or otherwise! We are dealing with a seriously delusional man here. Just a man."

Leon and the others then brought up the victims' profiles, they designated lookout areas to observe activities, but Leon never brought up the Ds to these people. A few of the other merchants in the Leon's area were not brought up either. It wasn't his place to bring them up, he was only here to observe the officials' actions in this particular case.

What the others didn't know was there also was a sting operation in place to detect and test the others. It was Leon's job in this case, to observe their actions and make note of some of their activities. Making sure that they didn't deviate from their assigned tasks, as well as properly investigate the "_vampire_" issue.

Still when the meeting let out he was glad that he had pre-ordered cakes and sweets from his personal cook. She was a kindly woman that had a knack for making traditional sweets, as well as some from other countries. Leon just needed to go pay her and pick them up.

He had called her late the previous evening with his request and promised to pay her double her fee. She wouldn't hear of it, of course. She was happy to have something to occupy her time and it was something that she loved to do.

All Leon had to do was go and pick them up at the time she told him and all would be well. He drove to a nearby flower shop to pick up a lovely bouquet for her to show his appreciation.

On his way back from his place with the cakes in the car, he stopped at another place that specialized in chocolates and truffles. He had also pre-ordered his pick up the night before and only needed to collect it.

--

Chris returned to the shop and noticed that the Count was still not yet awake. So he took his time and decided to beginning drawing an idea that had been in his mind for a time. He took leave of Chibi D and went to his rooms, up to the roof in order to drawn out his idea on a large piece of paper.

T-Chan followed him up and sat by his side for the rest of the day. He was aware when the Count woke up, but he didn't want to disturb Chris' concentration. He was curious about the picture that Chris was absorbed in, but decided to wait for the finished product before trying to sneak a peek at it.

He was hoping that Chris would wake from his work in order to go down in time for tea. (...Don't worry T-Chan...) The teen mumbled. (...Please tell me when we need to head down for tea and I promise that I will take a break for it...)

"OK," T-Chan growled. He didn't know that Chris understood him, but he had the feeling that Chris believed that the animals could understand human speak. That's why he growled his reponse. Most of the animals did the same to try and show that they understood what was being told to them.

--

Count D woke up gradually, grateful that his grandfather was still around to care for the animals of the shop. It was hard enough to return from a hectic trip, let alone try to return and start up work right away.

He didn't forget that he had guests staying within the shop, but he had put it out of his mind for the time being. He woke up in a slow lazy way, taking his time to wash and get dressed. Then he took his time making the rounds of the shop to see to nearly each animal with a gentle pet on the head or a kind word.

By the time he made it to the front of the store, it was nearly teatime. Sofu D and his father were sure to be in need of it, therefore he made his way into the kitchens to prepare the afternoon tea. He was a little surprised that T-Chan and Pon-Chan were not around, but then they tended to have some fascination for children of many ages. If he remembered correctly, one of his guests is a teenager.

He shuddered at the possible noise and mess from such a youth. It has been his experience that many teenagers were loud, rude and completely uncontrollable. Still such a youth in the shop would provide some diversion for the animals.

He sighed and thought, '_If I remember correctly, young Christopher would that age by now too... I wonder how he is? I wonder how my Lion is?... Better change those thoughts around, it does not do to dwell on the past_.'

In the kitchen he prepared the tea with care. It was an art to do it just so. He always took pride in presenting a good spread, but it still fell flat without the loudmouth that was present six years ago. '_Perhaps, now would be a good time to forget My Dear Detective._' He smiled at those words.

_My Dear Detective_ was his pet phrase for Leon. It had taken time, but over enough of it Leon had grown tolerant of the nickname. He had only started to use it to irk the Police Officer that was constantly in his face about being a crazy Chinese murderer. Over time, though, it changed to become an endearment. '_I wonder when it actually became an endearment?_' He thought curiously and then he thought, '_I better stop this line of thinking or I may find myself doing something rash, like trying to contact the poor man. He no longer has any memories of me and I'm sure of the memory wipe because I haven't heard that he had been looking for me._'

That too was a depressing thought and he had definitely and finally made up his mind to put the whole incident with the American detective out of it.

As soon as the tea was ready, he picked up the tray and headed into the sitting or living room to serve the tea. Once there he noticed a youth with two colours of hair that were obviously not his own. '_Honestly the youth of today needing such extreme colours... Did the boy really think that changing the colour of his hair was true beauty?_'

He took another look at the boy who was now watching him. Apparently he was right about the animals being fascinated by children because T-Chan, the temperamental Totetsu, was currently sitting in the boy's lap and getting petted by the teenager. The boy's eyes reminded the Count of the Orcots a long time ago. Some of the features in the youth's face was familiar too and there was an honesty that surrounded the boy that surprised him.

'_Perhaps that is why T-Chan is with him_,' he thought. "Would you care for some tea young?... I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"His name is Chris," the Chibi D piped in, as he brought a can of soda for Chris. "He doesn't like tea, but we have this. Is it OK?" Holding a can of pop to the blue-black haired teen with the red bundle of fur in his lap.

(...It's perfectly fine...) He said. (...Thank you...)

D was about to set down the tray, when he heard the teen speak in such a way that he had long forgotten. He placed the tray on the table and served the rest their tea.

'_All that remains, is for My Dear Detective to breeze into this shop and I'm sure that I will be the first D to ever have a nervous breakdown_'. He thought, sipping his tea.

The door to the shop opened, he called out to the person, "I'll be right with you." However, the customer did not stay in the front of the store, but just wandered towards where they were. "I thought that I..." standing to tell the rude customer off, he lost the grip on his cup, when he saw who was standing there and never noticed that it fell crashing to the floor.

--

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

**Author's Note: **From this point on, it there are brackets and dots **(...)** on, it will show where I am using nearly direct quotes from Vol. 4 and story "_Dracula_", that I told you I'd re-write part of it.

Please remember that in my storyline & timeline, the "_Dracula_" sequence never happened. Please enjoy the story.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

Chapter Four:

--

The door to the shop opened, he called out to the person, "I'll be right with you." However, the customer did not stay in the front of the store, but just wandered towards where they were. "I thought that I..." standing to tell the rude customer off, he lost the grip on his cup, when he saw who was standing there and never noticed that it fell crashing to the floor.

He was standing and staring at the tall blonde man before him. '_NO! It can't be... There's no way that..._,' his thoughts became disjointed and he did not feel as though his own feet could hold him up anymore. In fact he was almost on the floor when a pair of strong arms took hold of him and sat him back down on the chair.

"Hey," Leon said in a concerned tone, after having rescued D from falling onto the floor in an undignified manner. "Hey, are you all right? Looks like you just about had a dizzy spell."

"I'm... I'm fine," D turned to look into the intense blue eyes of _his Detective_. "I thought that you were... you were..." He couldn't tell him that they had met before and it looked like the Detective did not recall who he was. He visibly gulped and continued, "I thought that you were someone else."

"That's a new one on me, but whatever you say," Leon said. He was amused by that reaction, but didn't let on that he was aware of who Count D was. "I've been coming back here with sweets everytime that I left the shop, just in case, for when you returned from your trip into the country." He looked around at Sofu D and Little D, then he teasingly said, "I guess now I'm off the hook and don't have to buy cakes anymore."

Sofu D and the little purple-eyed tyke began to protest from their attack on the sweets that Leon had brought with him, as he went to rescue the Count.

(...Big Bro...) Chris said. (...You're spoiling them. Look at how they are attacking your offering for the owner of the shop...) He looked at the two that pounced on the treats and said (...You should let the owner have first pick of the sweets, since they really are for him...)

"Well," Leon said from his kneeling position by the Count. "From what I have learned, Sofu D is the true owner of this shop." He turned to Count D and asked, concerned, "Will you be all right now?"

Count D nodded and noticed that his grandfather and father were attacking a beautiful selection of cakes and sweets. "You two should be ashamed. I those are for me." He pounced on them himself and took a several choice selections of cake and chocolate, before returning to his seat. His young father and grandfather followed suit.

Picking up a beautiful truffle, he place it in his mouth and moaned at the richness of it. It was perfectly smooth and melted quickly in his mouth. It had been a long time since he received chocolates, especially from _his Detective_, but since Leon shouldn't remember him, he needed to make his introductions.

"I am Count D," he said. "I run this shop for my grandfather, as you may as well know. That is Little D, my...younger brother."

Leon smiled at him, '_So that's how you want to play at this My Dear Count._' He then introduced himself and his brother. "I'm Special Agent Leon Orcot and this is my little brother Christopher Orcot. I was the one assigned to look out for you and your shop."

Chris was sketching and from his seat occasionally looking at Count D, he said (...Please, just call me Chris...)

Leon stood up from where he was, took a cup of tea and settled on a chair near the Count, with a small plate of selections from the treats he brought, placing it on the end table near him. The Count was somewhat stunned. '_Special Agent? Since when? Since when do you enjoy sweets My Dear..., you haven't had a liking for them since the time of the rabbits._'

"I'm curious, how long have you been a Special Agent?" He asked.

Leon thought about it and then said, "About five years. I've been working towards it for about eight years, since it is difficult to get into the Interpol program, due to the language requirements." He paused as Ten-Chan climbed into his lap, looking forward to the treats that Leon had set aside for him. Leon smiled at the nine-tailed fox, gave him a pat on the head and began to give him the treats one by one. He continued talking to D, "It took some time, but I finally managed it and with that I should also tell you that I'm also a known and licensed International Private Investigator."

D was surprised when Ten-Chan appeared, but he was further startled as he watched the nine-tailed fox climb in the lap of the Special Agent. He had been mildly surprised that Leon would take a plate of sweets, as he was so against that in the past, but then as he watched Leon feed the fox, he realized that the plate was never intended for the blonde man.

He was also surprised by what Leon was telling him. He didn't believe that the Detective wanted to be anything more then be a Police Officer, but... '_Eight years! That meant that he was studying while the shop was still in L.A._' He frowned and further thought, '_Leon never said anything about training for Interpol. Why would he want to?_'

"That's quite a career change, why would you do such a thing?"

"Career change?" Leon said, pretending that D shouldn't know what he used to do. "A change from what?"

D flustered a touch, but then collected himself and said, "I could have sworn that I was told that you were a Police Officer. A detective to be precise."

"Oh!" Leon said and then explained, "Well that was true at one time. I had decided a long time back that I wanted to travel, but didn't want to leave law enforcement. So when I found out about the Interpol program I looked into the course requirements. I had to attend nightschool for long time, until I had to change to fulltime day classes. My boss understood so he allowed me to flip my shifts to evenings."

(...That must have been difficult to do...) Chris said. He was hearing this for the first time too, but since Leon was telling everyone he was glad that he heard and got to know how hard his older brother had worked to change both of their living situations. (...I'm glad that you did, though. I like living with you again...)

"Yeah, well. I wanted the change and frankly I needed it. Plus I was working to get you back and I knew that I needed to at least have a good enough job and be located far enough away from _them_, in order for those people to stop coming back and taking you away." He told his brother. "I didn't want you to leave the first time, but ..."

(...I knew what you were doing, Big Bro...) The teen confessed. (...I let them think that they won for the time being. I figured I could live with them for a while until you completed your studies. I was just going to be in your way at the time and that's why I went with them. I'm just sorry that I didn't leave you a note about it...)

Leon smiled at his brother's foresight, "You're very smart, Little Bro. I knew that you knew, that's why I didn't pursue you, but I did keep in contact with you." He frowned and then said, "You did get all of my letters, didn't you?"

It was Chris' turn to frown. (...I did in the beginning, but then Auntie and Uncle started screening my mail. I didn't get any for almost a year, until I figured out what they were doing. That's when I rented my own mailbox at the MailStop. I sent you the change of address and since then I was receiving regular mail. I believe it was during the time that you had move to France from China that the mail was lost. I think that they might have burned it...)

"You lived in China, Orcot-san," Count D said, hoping that this would get a rise out of Leon. Unfortunately it didn't work because Leon had gotten used to honorifics from his time his China and his few visits to Japan.

"Yes D-san," he replied, turning the tables on the Count. "It was my first posting. I was surprised when it came through, but it seems that I had references that I didn't even know about. Several of the merchants in L.A.'s Chinatown knew what I was doing and had petitioned their government to allow me to go there for my first posting."

D was miffed that his ploy didn't work, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to figure out whether Leon could or would remember him or not. He was secretly hoping that the overgrown American would slip up, but then again it might be more interesting to find out the differences between the past and present.

Leon had finished his tea and said he needed to go to his office to add to his files the events that took place at the meeting. He needed to add these reports to his files before he could even begin to figure out who the perpetrator was.

"Well, I'm done. If you will excuse me, there are some things that I need to do in my office." He stood up with Ten-Chan in his arms. The little nine-tailed fox wriggled to be let down, so Leon sat him down in the warm spot that he left behind in the chair. "Don't eat too many sweets you, I don't want you getting sick. Please enjoy them," he said to the rest of them and walked towards the back of the shop to his rooms.

"I thought he said he was going to his office," Count D said with curiosity.

(...We're living here for the time being Count...) Chris said and then explained. (...On the first day here, Leon was shown to a set of rooms, in which one was converted into his office. He doesn't really work for the government, but is on contract with them from time to time...) He was sketching on a pad of paper, taking in all of the details for the nine-tailed fox. He had already captured his brother, but just needed to finish drawing the creature form of Ten-Chan.

Ten-Chan had been aware of that and that was one of the reasons he decided to stay behind. Although, he was curious, as he nature was, to find out more about the case that led the Orcots to be staying here at the shop. Still he knew that he could access Leon's laptop and would eventually find out about the case.

Chris' big brother was turning out to be a real treasure of contradictions. He had even caught the human gazing at the watercolour painting, that Chris had painted for him, for what seemed like hours at a time as though he knew who the other man in the painting was.

The other reason he stayed behind was that he was curious about D's travels and about the count's reactions to the Orcots living here. He wanted to hear what the Count had to say to his father and grandfather. It was obvious that those two knew before hand, who was going to be staying at the shop and they had not warned D.

--

Leon knew that the creatures were observing them and watching them for any indication that the humans might suddenly become aware of their surroundings and of the strange natures of the Shop. He was playing with them, but after seeing D's reaction, he wasn't too sure how long he could keep it up.

His memories, feelings and needs were pushing him to admit everything to D and to get on his knees and actually beg the Count to let them follow him the next time he moved. It would be better if there was a way that they could be together, but for now Leon was very much afraid of revealing too much, too soon. He was sure that Chris felt the same way and was equally sure that Chris wanted be the first to admit to D that he could _see_ and _hear _the everyone in the shop.

Leon also knew that Chris was interested in T-Chan, despite the fact that the Totetsu was once Wong, the man who tried to eat D. He was equally aware that the little goat creature was fascinated with Chris. It didn't escape his notice that it followed his little brother everywhere.

He walked into his office, turned on his machines and waited for the systems to warm up for use. It was going to take some time to get his impressions of the meeting down correctly because he felt that there was more to the story then what met the eye.

Agent Langley was very vocal against the '_vampire_' comments at the meeting, when the others were just having light hearted fun. '_I think that I will need to keep an eye out on that woman. There's something off about her_,' he thought. '_I can feel it in my gut, there is definitely something that about her that I have to watch out for._'

--

Chris was finished drawing the little nine-tailed fox. He went of over to the creature, patted him on the head and said, (...You're very smart. I'm glad you stayed put in order for me to finish my drawing of you...) He was still petting the creature, when T-Chan began to growl with jealousy. Chris glanced over at the human form of the Totetsu and was staring at him hard, until D asked to see the picture that the teen had just drawn.

D was hoping to calm the Totetsu down by changing the focus, but Chris pre-empted him by grabbing one of the T-Chan's horns and said (...That's enough. I was just drawing him like I do you and every other creature in this shop. You behave or you won't be sleeping in my bed tonight. He did nothing wrong...)

D was surprised at the way Chris talked to the Totetsu and was further surprised at the way that T-Chan submitted under the hand that held his horn. That hand suddenly scritched the Totetsu around the base of the horn, showing compassion and forgiveness. T-Chan sat down next to the boy's leg and waited for Chris to finish showing the picture to D.

Chris turned his pad to D in order for the Count to have a looked at it. "That is very well done, Chris," he said, praising the teen. Indeed that picture was one with Leon in it, petting the fox and feeding it.

(...It was his tails that I needed to finish...) Chris explained.

"Do you work in any other mediums other then pencil?" D asked curious about this artistic Chris. He wasn't surprised because back when the shop was in L.A. young Chris had been left in his care for a time. The young boy like to colour and draw all the time.

(...I've been expanding and have tested many mediums...) Chris told his former baby-sitter. (...I like watercolour and oils, but have never done full paintings of anything. I wanted to be sure that I was familiar with technique and subject first before I was swallowed up by the need to capture a moment or feeling. Since I've come here I've been doing full watercolour paintings with whole beings and creatures in it. I didn't feel ready to begin an oil painting, but now that you're here I have the feeling that it is time...)

He shrugged at that confusing statement, but he explained to the others in the room that it was a feeling that he's had for a long time. He just couldn't find it in him to do whole subjects and it was a feeling so strong that he obeyed. (...I don't know why, but I'm suddenly feeling the urge to do a painting and that feeling is not going away, so if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my rooms and will be down when it is time for the evening meal. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Count D...)

The teen left the room, followed by T-Chan, who really wasn't in the mood to face the Count for his actions against the fox. He also didn't want to leave Chris' side. D just watched to two of them walk away shaking his head.

Then he turned a critical eye to his father and grandfather, who had been silent during the entire exchange and they knew that they couldn't hide their motives anymore. D raised one eyebrow in question, crossed his legs, hands carefully clasped in his lap and waited.

The two guilty parties were fixed by the stare that D was sending them and soon they were not comfortable. Little D was somewhat shy in this form and was a little worried about what his son's reactions were going to be when he found out about the manipulation that they had done to reverse D's spell on the Orcots. The tyke edged his way to sit next to his father, seeking comfort from the older gentleman.

"Now grandson," Sofu began. "You're beginning to scare your father and you know that his emotions are more sensitive at this time in his life."

D relaxed his expression, but still waited for an explanation. "You were sad that the noisy Detective was no longer around," Little D said. "You were letting it affect you and your job here in the shop. Even the animals were beginning to notice your moods were not what they once were."

Sofu D continued, "I may have been wrong to make you leave the way you did, without letting the human know where you were, but that had been our custom for centuries."

D nodded, knowing their customs, but he wanted to know why they would break it now. "Why now?" He asked. "Why would you change now? What made you think that I want this? That I want to get to know him once more, only to have to leave him behind, again."

"You don't have to leave him behind again," Sofu said. "In fact the spell that you used to erase their memories has almost dissipated and can not be cast a second time."

Little D nodded and said, "It was wrong of me to make you do such a thing. I've been so wrong about many things in my life and to find out that I have had to begin again was nearly too much for me. There is a way for you to keep your human. There is no law in nature that says you two have to be separated ever again. I just thought that at the time, he wasn't good enough for you."

"What made the two of you change your minds about this?"

"We watched him and we watched his brother too," Sofu said. "We were curious about why you could have come to care for him and the boy so much. They were changing, while they were with you, but the change was so gradual that you never noticed."

"I never thought that my son would become too focused on one individual to not notice the changes that were happening around him," Little D said. "Do you still wonder how the Sabertooth kits wound up in your suitcase? I could tell you, but perhaps when Leon remembers you and your combined past, he can tell you."

D frowned at that statement. He was still curious to know how the two kits wound up in the suitcase, when there was no way for something from a dream to come to life, unless a powerful wish was made. He didn't make that wish, he wouldn't because as a Nature Kami he knew that everything had left in it's own time. Kenshiko was killed by the Detective and the next time that D had gone to dream in the museum, he never saw another Sabertooth up close.

The great cats of the past were never going to approach him ever again because of the actions that the Detective had taken. It was sad for the Nature Kami, but the reality was that Leon's actions, despite the horrific outcome to the great cat, had warmed a section of his heart and it refused to allow that fact that Leon was not the one for him.

"I think that it would be best for you to tell me," he said to his little father. "I need to know because I have been worried that such a thing would happen again. Also, I can never approach another like them in those dreams."

Little D nodded and Sofu D explained, "The wish was from Leon."

D blinked, shook his head and blinked again. "What?"

"Leon wished that the kits were in your care," Little D said. "He knew that you were upset about Kenshiko and was sure in his mind what he did wasn't wrong, but at the same time he felt something for you and knew that you had room in the Shop for two such as them. So he wished them to be in your care, until such a time as you could release them either through contract or to allow them to pass on from your memory."

D mismatched eyes widened, he whispered, "Leon did that for me?" The other two Kamis nodded and many of the animals nodded too. It was too much and D being still exhausted from his travels excused himself to go lay down for an afternoon nap. He had a lot to think about.

--

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

Disclaimers: See prologue for details and timeline history.

**Author's Note: **From this point on, if there are brackets and dots **(...)** on, it will show where I am using nearly direct quotes from Vol. 4 and story "_Dracula_", that I told you I'd re-write part of it.

Please remember that in my storyline & timeline, the "_Dracula_" sequence never happened. Please enjoy the story.

**LEGEND:**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or emphasis_'

(...Chris...)

--

Chapter Five:

--

It took a few days for D to come to terms with the information that his father and grandfather told him about Leon, the sabertooth kits and the fact that there may even be a possibility for the two of them to be together. He hadn't approached them on that subject, but he did speak with the kits and they confirmed that Leon had wished for them.

It was the nature of the fantasical creatures or extinct species of animals of the shop to know who wished for them. It was just that D never questioned the two of them before.

Meanwhile, during those days, Chris was painting up a storm. He knew that the sketch that he had made of Little D and T-Chan from the park would be his first big complete oil painting. It was one that he wanted to present to D and it was a perfect way to let the Totetsu and the other animals know that he could _see _them.

It was a painstaking task because he modified the sketch until he was happy with the results. It didn't help that T-Chan was always near him, but since the creature had not revealed that he was aware that Chris knew, it would be all right for the time being.

The size to choose and paint was another matter. Finally he had decided that if D didn't like the painting he would keep it himself. That was a trick that his older cousins had taught him when shopping for gifts for others, especially if he didn't quite know the person. You had to know what their interest was and then pick a gift that you might like if you were interested in that subject. However, the gift would have to be one that you wouldn't mind getting stuck with if the person _really_ didn't like it.

So, he started his painting on the premise that if D did not like it then it would have to be something that he wouldn't mind keeping. The size he chose was 20" x 40". It was large enough to incorporate the size of the tree and the detailing that he wanted to include in the figures of the painting. Of course artistic license, made him alter the clothing to something else.

Little D was going to wear a traditional Chinese cheongsam and T-Chan's outfit will be coloured to compliment the child's clothing, as well as the creature's own colouring. Artistic license was a great thing, because nothing said that the time of day in the painting had to be the same time of day that Chris had captured the image. He was going to set it in a dawn or dusk setting with the sky in tones of rose reds, purples and hints of golden yellow.

He could hardly wait for the time that the picture of T-Chan to come alive and he could hardly wait for T-Chan to realize that the painting was almost a portrait of his not so stoic moment. '_I mean really, who wants a bland portrait with no feelings in it, when one that spoke volumes was even better. I hope he doesn't hate me for it._' He thought as the background was beginning to take shape and the outlines of the people were slowly taking form.

Everytime he needed to leave the picture, he covered it up with an oilcloth made specifically for oil paintings. The cloth covered the painting and helped to maintain the moisture of the oils for a time before the painting needed to be set aside and allowed to dry. Chris had happily discovered an additional tiny closet, attached to his room, that would allow him to dry his painting. He secretly thanked the magic in the shop for providing it for him, when he had found it.

--

D wondered how it was possible for a Kami like himself to become frustrated by the presence of the Special Agent within his Shop. His grandfather and father had returned to their lodgings above Sofu D's pratice, which happened to be right next door to the Pet Shop. It wasn't like they were far away and his father came to visit him all of the time, but still he felt awkward in the presence of the tall ex-Detective.

It probably had something to do with the erotic dreams that he has been having lately. He may have been in the world many years, but his dreams were vivid and clear. He knew that his subconscious was talking to him and he wondered if his father or grandfather were influencing him through magics.

'_I doubt that because they know that I wouldn't trust them again, if that was the case_,' he thought. It was another restless night and so he thought that a small midnight snack might help him. He got up and was making his way to the kitchens, when he realized that he was following someone.

Focusing on the person in front of him, he saw that it must be Leon, but there was something different about him. Looking closely he saw that Leon's hair was longer then it seemed. The Special Agent was also wearing something other then his vaunted traditional boxers and t-shirts, that D knew he usually wore in L.A. _His Detective_ was proud to wear just boxers and ratty t-shirts, at least that was what he had observed when they went on holiday together when that Island blew its volcanoe.

This time Leon was wearing something in silk. From behind it looked like a traditional Chinese sleepwear. The pants were three quarters long and the top, althought sleeveless due to the weather, D suspected had similar fastening to his own sleepwear.

His eyes were slowly drinking in the man in front of him. The broad shoulders were the same and so was the trim waist. He gaze drifted down to the shapely behind and he knew that he saw something to his liking.

In his past encounters and experience, D was mainly uke, but for that ass he would gladly dominate the Special Agent. In fact that was one of the many reasons he left his _Dear Detective_ behind, if his Kami nature were to take over, the human would have been forced into a situation that was against his natural dominant or alpha male tendancies.

It was in his own nature to covet the supernatural and natural nature of the animals in the Shop. For some reason he saw Leon as belonging to that category and his Kami nature would have taken him. As his mind wandered in thought, his mis-matched eyes suddenly lost sight of his prey and were just now being flooded by a soft light from the kitchen.

Leon was truly restless that night and had felt the need for a midnight snack. He was not unaware that he had gained company and did take his time to get to his destination, but knowing who was behind him also made him change his mind about what he wanted. First he only wanted something cool to drink, but since the heat of the evening was still around he didn't think that there would be anything wrong with ice cream.

He turned on only one pale light to guide his path within the kitchen. He opened the cupboards with the ice cream cones and then selected his ice cream. It was a simple flavour of vanilla and caramel, but that was all he could have to resolve his craving for sweets. His stomach still turned at anything sweeter.

D watched the man, from the doorway's shadow, get the fixings for his midnight snack, when he heard Leon's voice asking, "Would you like some D-san?"

D came fully into the kitchen and said, "Yes please. That would be lovely."

"Do you want another flavour? I think that there is some chocolate ice cream available."

"Yes please. I do love my chocolate," D said.

Leon nodded. He had already prepared his ice cream cone and had left it supported upright in a glass until he could eat it. He quickly prepared a cone for D and put away everything he had used. Finally picking up his own cone, he delivered D's.

D, meanwhile, had walked in, sat down, perched at the counter and just watched the Special Agent walk around the kitchen with familiarity. He was pleased to note that he was correct about the sleepwear, it was a dark blue that deepened the colour of the Special Agent's eyes. The top of the silken wear was fastened by three rows of double frog buttons, but the fastenings began in a V mid-chest and when down to only the belly button.

So there was an expanse of exposed golden skin from the neck to mid-chest and then from just about the belly button area down to the top of the pajama bottoms, allowing the little trail of pale hair to tease the Count's sight and senses.

Leon handed him his midnight snack and then returned to lean back against the counter, to watch D enjoy his own treat. He was planning to do a little teasing of the stoic Count, by slowing eating his own treat in the most sensual manner he could think of. Besides, he really liked to savor the treat.

D gazed on Leon's relaxed stance at the counter was mesmerized by the way the Special Agent was savouring his ice cream. His mis-matched eyes watched and darkened with lust, as Leon's tongue was licking up the dripping juices of the melting ice cream. He licked up with a little flick at the top and then did another swirling lick to capture the ice cream around the cone.

D swallowed and then slowly began to eat his own ice cream, unconsciously imitating his guest. Leon watched the mirrored movements and his own blue eyes darkened with his own growing lust. He continued to lick the ice cream and then he pressed his lips on the top of his treat, nipping a small portion into his mouth. Licking his lips suggestively, but not looking at D, he let out an appreciative sound at the flavour going down his throat.

D was enjoying his own treat and he was also enjoying the show. '_I wonder if he realizes just how sexy that look is on him. He can't know what he is doing? But that man is a pure Heterosexual male. However, if I was given the chance, I would willingly enjoy changing his mind._' D thought, continuing to enjoy the sight before him.

There was more to see then just the ice cream show because he was taking in the long golden hair that flowed down past the shoulders and nearing that trim waist. He savoured the trail of hair from the belly button down and even more, he was pleased to note that the abs were still well toned. It was, as though, _his_ Leon had maintained his figure and had actually managed to eliminate the little ponch he had been developing due to beer.

'_I haven't seen him drink any beer here nor has he requested any,_' D thought. '_I wonder if he has given up that foul drink. I would be pleased to know if he had, but I still can not let on that we used to know each other. Still I feel my grandfather's and father's magics around those two. I hope that their memories return soon. I would __**love**__ to pick up where I left off with My Dear Detective._'

Leon watched D eat his own treat and knew that the Count's thoughts had turned away from the current teasing as the heated gaze turned to contemplation. The Special Agent was not worried about it though and he was sure that his ego was secure enought to take this tiny lapse in interest. He knew in his mind that D would not push for anything more due to his impression that Leon's memories of their past relationship were still unavailable to him.

'_I can't wait to see his reaction when I call him a deranged criminal and tell him that he should be behind bars for selling dangerous animals. Although, I might not do that, but it may be difficult for him to accept my new alternative lifestyle._' He thought that maybe the best way would be for them to go out a few times to do normal things, like pick up groceries or go out to meals. Then should any of the regular flirts be around, he might have the opportunity to show D that he was not afraid of being approached by men.

Finishing his cone with a crunch, woke D from his own thoughts. "Well Count, I hope that you have a Good Night," he said in a sensual tone, wishing that he could kiss those dark unpainted lips. He left the Count to clean up his own mess, as D's ice cream had melted when his thoughts took him away from the gorgeous sight of the blonde dream.

Now that dream was walking away and he only had a chocolate puddle on the counter and a soggy cone in his hand to show for it. "Oh, well," he muttered. "I guess I wasn't that hungry for a midnight snack."

Ten-Chan had been observing the two and had smelled the arousal of both men. He chuckled at D and then cheekily said, "Perhaps the midnight snack that you were craving for was not of the food variety." He then let out a barking laughter before quickly returning to his own bed.

D blushed at such comments, but as he was cleaning his mess, he did admit that the fox was probably right. He had left his rooms seeking something that might not have had anything to do with his stomach, but perhaps needing a little something more. At least he'll be able to go to sleep now and dream of the blonde man with his silky sleepwear and hints of skin peeking through. His own imagination would take care of the rest until he could act upon his growing desires.

--

Chris' painting was nearly done now, but he still felt that he needed to talk to Leon and then perhaps to Sofu D. Leon had suggested that he go consult the older D about the '_logistics_' of his growing desires. There was also the confusion that came from the fact that the Totetsu was basically an animal and he wondered how any of _that_ would work.

For now, though, he continued on as normal. He painted many pictures and portraits of the animals, finally finishing many the half done smaller paintings that he had begun long ago. When he didn't want to paint over the various backgrounds, he would begin again and copy the backgrounds, but then added full people and creatures to complete the paintings. He did this everytime he needed a break from the bigger painting.

T-Chan was a little pissed off because Chris had banished him from the roof. The teen told him that he needed the solitude and couldn't really paint if someone was watching what he was doing. The creature noticed that from time to time Chris would come down from his painting spree and place one or two smaller paintings into what Chris now called the 'Drying Room'.

Everytime that Chris came down, he stayed behind for about an hour, keeping T-Chan company. He knew that the little goat creature did not want or like being left behind, so he stay down for a bit of time to make it up to the pouty little creature.

This time, however, when Chris came down, he didn't have anything in his hands. (...I'm almost done the bigger one...) he said to his constant companion. (...I have an appointment with Sofu D today, so I need to leave you behind again...)

T-Chan growled and pouted again. This time his turned his back on Chris, showing his displeasure and grumbling about it too. The only response he got was a soft chuckling sound, that he was certain Chris had never done before. When Chris spoke or laughed or made any kind of sound it was always in his head and that was how the animals '_heard_'' him, but this time the sound reached the little goat-tiger mix's ears.

He turned around sharply and saw that Chris was just smiling as he was preparing to go take a shower. It wouldn't do to show up for his appointment smelling of paint fumes. Although the good doctor had plants in his office that loved the smell, he was told few times by several of the other waiting clients and by little D that the smell of the oil paint was nice, but sometimes the solvents were a bit too much.

Out of respect to them, Chris had taken to showering after he finished painting for the day. Gathering his things he left the grumblings of T-Chan. It didn't take him long because the Shop, the first time this happened, had sensed his need to rid the smell had provided an appropriate soap with which to wash with. The only problem was that the shampoo and conditioner provided was one that was washing away the colouring in his hair.

He was upset the first few times that he noticed the black and blue colour leaving his hair, but then he knew that he didn't have to rebel like that anymore. Still he liked the colouring and had asked the Shop politely to allow it the colouring to leave on its own, stating that he liked the royal blue streaks in his hair. He felt the air shift and saw that a new bottle of hair washing supplies turn up on the shelf in the bathroom. He never forgot to thank the Shop whenever it did something like this for him.

Little did he realize what the changed items were until his second week was about to pass. His black colouring was washing out and only blonde roots were appearing from where the hair was black. The blue streaks were remaining behind. When he noticed this, he immediately thanked the Shop again.

Still today was an appointment that he couldn't miss because for one thing he never missed an appointment, but for another it was the day that he was going to confess that he could see the animals. As evidence, he brought with him one of his sketch books with the animals in their human forms. He got dressed, picked up his sketch book and then turned to the still pouting T-Chan.

(...I'm leaving now...) he said, hoping for another response. When the stubborn creature didn't do anything, he walked up to T-Chan and knelt down by his side. (...I'm sorry that I have to leave you behind, but Sofu D said that my appointments are personal. It a doctor thing and if I was allowed to have you there, you know that I would bring you with me...)

He stood up and whispered in his normal human voice, in a tone so low that T-Chan may or may not have heard it. "I never want to leave you behind again," he said. Looking back he saw that speaking had altered his perception, he saw the animal form of Totetsu, just like he suspected.

(...I'll be back soon...) he said out loud in his mind, changing the view to a man with shaggy red hair, sitting cross legged and with his arms crossing over his tanned chest, curled horns on his head and a very pouty expression on his human like face.

Chris closed the door behind him and heaved a very relieved sigh. He was afraid that speaking again would cause the shift in his perception and that once he spoke out loud againg he would lose the sight forever. This was something else that he had to tell the Doctor and he hoped that the elder D would be able to explain that to him. Still he was eternally glad that he could return to mind speak, in order to _see_ the animals as they should be seen.

--

Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia has been looking for a particular Shop and a particular person for several years now. He remembered the words that one of his longtime friends had said.

**(...)** "_I promise you that this love will end. But look for me after you have mourned for twenty years... and I will ease your suffering. I promise you a new beginning... Peace and happiness everlasting_"

He looked around the city. The trail that he was following had led him to Venice. He was close, he could sense the other worldly being. His long time friend and the one who told him that he would be there for him after he had finished mourning the loss of his human wife.

Alexander didn't regret the time he had with her, but it wasn't enough in the end. He wasn't sure what he was looking for now, but he sincerely hoped that the offer was still open. "I need to know," he said softly to himself. "I need to know if I can carry on, if it's worth it. He'll tell me what he knows."

He lept from the rooftop that he was on and made his way to another part of the town, seeking his friend's Pet Shop.

--

**TBC...**


End file.
